The invention relates to a method for determining the biological impedance of a person, wherein at least one impedance value is measured by using at least two electrodes and is transmitted to an evaluation unit.
Moreover, the invention relates to a device for determining the biological impedance values of a person, wherein the device has at least two electrodes for measuring at least one biological impedance value and the electrodes are coupled for transmitting measurement values to an evaluation unit.
Such methods and devices are typically carried out with the use of so-called body composition analyzers (BCA). Such devices are frequently equipped with two pairs of electrodes on which the person to be measured stands. Moreover, two additional electrodes are frequently provided for each hand of the person.
When using such devices and carrying out the method, it has been found that the quality of the measurement values is substantially influenced by the concrete body posture of the person. In the case of unfavorable body posture, measurement values can occur which lead to incorrect or imprecise measurement values.